


Apropos (WAdvent 2020 Day #26)

by gardnerhill



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Gen, Watson's Woes WAdvent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: A little Christmas punch.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	Apropos (WAdvent 2020 Day #26)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the December 2020 Watson's Woes, Day 26.

The behemoth roared and swung an enormous haymaker.

Uppercut, and back. Left hook, and back. Strike, and retreat, strike and retreat.

The mountain of muscle staggered back, shaking his head and spraying blood from his nose across the sawdust.

His opponent, half his weight and four-fifths his height, again charged in with a right hook. The mountain toppled.

Holmes whooped and cheered amid the other roaring brutes; the Punch Bowl's miasma of sweat and beer hung like a fog over the spectators.

John Watson limped out of the ring to collect his winnings. Holmes was near the stairs, still holding his shirt, and helped Watson put it on. They ascended the stairs and left the building to brave the chill of late-December afternoon.

Holmes closed his hand on the notes in his pocket. "And there's our rent money once again, so we may greet the New Year indoors."

"I told you I'd get it." Watson did not look at the other man.

"The dice-box taketh away, and the boxing-ring giveth. I'm surprised you're not down here more often."

"Because I don't pull punches and don't throw fights. The word gets out, and sooner or later no one will place a wager on a known outcome." Watson grinned, with amusement as well as relief. "On the other hand, we did observe today in the correct manner."

Holmes pursed his lips, his eyes moving up and down the street they walked.

Watson exhaled in exasperation. "It was _Christmas_ yesterday. Remember?"

Ah of course. They'd had goose for supper, he'd wondered about that. Which meant today was…

He groaned.


End file.
